The Weasley Parchment
by WizardGurl
Summary: Trust Nobody, let the truth be told that the parchment writes for itself. THIS STORY IS ON VACATION MAY OR MAY NOT ADD MORE CHAPTERS.


The Weasley Parchment  
  
Chapter I: The Changing Scar  
  
The sun rose that morning in a different way then it usually did and no one really noticed it except for a red head girl, Ginny. She was usually up bright and early to do her hair and get dressed before any of the other girls got up. But on this day she glanced out at the window in the castle and saw a green something down on the grounds.  
  
  
  
She walked over to the window and saw that a green something walked over to a group of other green somebodys. There must have been a ring leader of the group but no they were all over twenty years of age Making a circle around the forest. Ginny pressed one ear to the window but she was to far off so she couldn't hear a word they were saying. Who were these people? Why were they here? She undid the screw to the window and tried to open it.  
  
"Yuck!" She said with a state of dismay, she had just stuck here hand in a wad of gum! She quickly removed the pink bubble gum from her hand and throw it in the trash.  
  
  
  
Ginny quickly placed her shoes on her feet and ran down the steps. She came to the steps that lead to the Hogwarts entrance hall But only too quick she was stuck on the trick step that Peeves made his trademark.  
  
"Great! What I need in the morning! The castle will be waking up any minute now and I'm stuck here on a step!" Thought Ginny sarcastically trying to pull her leg out.  
  
"Hullo,Weasley, fancy seeing you here, "said a cold voice almost a wisper behind her; a tall blond attractive male stepped inside the entrance hall. Draco Malfoy! ('Oh man Draco looks attractive this morning')  
  
"Malfoy.. I um"  
  
Draco gave a cold look at Ginny and started to turn away. "So are you just going to leave me here?"  
  
"Well let's see you are in my way of going down to get something to eat!"  
  
He looked back at Ginny, smiled at her, then walked away "Oh god now what?" Ginny said looking at Draco walk away.  
  
Footsteps, footsteps, Ginny looked up and saw Harry coming down the stairs from the Common Room.  
  
"Ginny? What happened?" Asked Harry running down to help her up.  
  
"Oh, let's see. I just thought it be fun to get caught like this, see who would save me this time!" Said Ginny crossly to Harry.  
  
"Okay" said Harry very slowly, "Hey, why don't you come with me to the Owlery."  
  
"Okay then, I guess so" Said Ginny. That's all she needed, Harry to kiss her in the middle of the Owlery. Just a month ago Ginny had taken the risk of dating Harry, one morning during lunch in the great hall. Harry had stood right up asked Ginny to marry her and then kissed her in front of the whole entire student body! She was terrified that she yelled out NO to him!  
  
  
  
Harry had thought for some time that Ginny liked him, but she kind of in a way liked Draco(But Potter didn't know that)It was a bit odd actually, and kind of like a love story. But some reason Ginny never trusted Harry the way she did with Draco. The one time that Harry saved her life it didn't mean anything to her, and sometimes you have to move on.  
  
Draco who was from a rich family was forbidden not to date a simple Weasley, and Ginny from a poor family trying to get with Draco but to shy to even try. First of all her brothers would hunt her down, and the horror of it all was the very reason she become shy to date.  
  
"Ginny? Ginny!"  
  
"W-w-what?"  
  
"Are you ready to go?" Said Harry bring Ginny back to reality.  
  
"Uh! Yeah, let's go!"  
  
They walked to the Owlery saying very little. As Harry sat down to write the letter, Ginny walked around looking at each owl. She stopped at one owl that was different from the rest it was had green fur with sliver eyes. Ginny turned to Harry, but before she could speak she spotted a rolled up piece of parchment by Rons' owl she picked it up slowly and opened it.  
  
Dear Snuffles,  
  
I have them right in my hands! I can't believe it was so easy. All I had to do was to lead them into the trap, let the follow me until they least except it. You can come anytime to do the dirty business! This is going to work so good they soon will be gone.  
  
-Harry  
  
'What the hell?' Ginny thought to herself. Harry had requested a mad man to k-kill her? She looked at Harry slowly. What was he getting at? It's like he had a changing scar, one minute he was nice and the other it was evil and would be determined to kill someone. Ginny had to get out of there fast but how? She just couldn't get up and leave, so she thought up something to say very quickly.  
  
"Hey Harry look at this owl, it's very odd."  
  
  
  
"What?" Said Harry looking up and in the owl place sat Hedwig, " Are you calling my owl odd?"  
  
"No Harry it was right there! I swear!"  
  
"Whatever, Sweetie, maybe you need to just put you head on straight."  
  
"DON'T YOU SWEETIE ME!"  
  
Ginny ran from the Owlery, if Harry was going to act like that that she didn't need to be around him.  
  
  
  
She started walking back to the castle when someone knocked into her and shouted a spell, soon the world around her dissolved and Ginny passed out.  
  
  
  
============  
  
"She'll be alright, just a few days here, and plenty of rest."  
  
"But what was the spell used?"  
  
"Well I think it was the Cicktilious Curse, If I'm correct, that curse was not done by just a normal wizard, but one who knows this curse. This curse hasn't been used in about seven years."  
  
"Why?" Said Harry looking down at Ginny; she turned to the other side.  
  
"Well Mr. Potter it was outlawed by the Wizard Protection Act in 1953 because wizards were being used as experiments to see how it would work, but it seems that some dark wizards have been breaking this law, and when the Wiziard Removal Team comes they have already gone.  
  
"That's horrible." said Hermione looking away.  
  
A door creaked open and someone walked inside.  
  
"It looks like their gone, nowhere to be found!"  
  
Ginny sat up so quickly that Ron almost fell out of his seat.  
  
"Get up Mr. Weasley, and Ginny how do you feel?"  
  
"Fine I but, I--"  
  
"Settle down dear it's all right, you're all right! Don't worry, you'll just need to stay here for a few days. Don't worry I asked Mr. Potter to bring your homework every day, as he was the one who brought you into the hospital wing. "  
  
"He did?"  
  
"Just settle down, okay? Now I want everybody but Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter, and Miss Granger out before its time to give Ginny her next dose of Medicine!"  
  
"I want Harry to leave!"  
  
"Please Ms. Weasley"  
  
Everyone left except for Ron, Harry, and Hermione. Ginny laid her head into her feather pillow and turned towards the three.  
  
"Why would Harry want to bring me here? He's so." Ginny said thinking to herself.  
  
"So what happened after you left the Owlery Gin?"  
  
"Beats me, but sorry I snapped at you like that Ginny" Harry muttered.  
  
"Shut up Potter". Ginny spit with hate. She didn't need this right now.  
  
Hermione patted Harry said something quietly something that Ginny couldn't make out.  
  
"Well, how long is she having me stay here?"  
  
"About five days at the max!" Said Hermione drawing away from Harry's ear.  
  
"Oh, but what kind of curse was that?" Ginny asked.  
  
Ron and Harry looked confused at such a question as Hermione spoke up.  
  
"Honestly guys don't you know your curses from your charms? It's a curse that knocks you out, almost as far as the Death Curse would go but you don't die from this curse. Only advanced wizards and witch's would know a spell like that."  
  
Ginny was silent; she was in a Ring of Fire. Someone was trying to get to her, and it wasn't good. But the really odd ball was why was Harry trying help? An hour ago he was plotting to kill her once and for all, and then goes off and decides to be nice and pick her up. Oh my God was he trying to kill her faster? He lead her inside the Owlrey, then put the curse on her, acted nice to bring her the wing and give her homework to her. After all he was the person she least trusted. But the bravery and scar it would lead to something in the end.  
  
"Well, I guess were going to go head to dinner, see you tomorrow!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
Promfrey came in to give Ginny some dinner and medicine. She quickly left as Ginny sat there trying to think questions flooded her mind. Who were the people in the green robes? Was Harry putting on an act? Ginny lay still trying to answer questions when there was a knock on the door.  
  
  
  
"C-C-C-ome in?"  
  
The door opened and there stood Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Hello, WeasleyâE¦"  
  
"I do have a name, thank you." Said Ginny spiting her words with rage.  
  
"God, Weasley, say it don't spray it, so are you okay?"  
  
"What did I say, Malfoy? I guess soâE¦ wait how would you know about this?"  
  
"There are such things called rumors if you didn't noticed. Or maybe your to light headed to know."  
  
  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
They were so close that their noses almost touched. "What do you think it" Draco stopped dead in his tracks. He started into Ginny's eyes and didn't move. The moon passed through the window and the moonlight made Draco's eyes sparkle.  
  
  
  
Slowly he moved towards Ginny and pressed his lips on her. He closed his eyes and started to kiss her. Ginny's eyes closed and they began to kiss into the night. It seemed like forever when Draco pulled away. He stood there and then said.  
  
"Not bad for a Weasley, you know what, Ginny, actually your pretty good, I know you have a crush on Me."  
  
"IâE¦"  
  
"Shut up." Draco said in almost a dead whisper. He started to kiss her again. The two lips meet a meaning, this was forbidden but it still meant something.  
  
"Ginny will you go out with me?" Asked Draco though the break of the magic between the two.  
  
"Me?"  
  
"No the other Ginny. Yes you!"  
  
Silence, these words stained in Ginny's mind, Draco the one that left her today on the steps wanted to go out with her.  
  
"Well I.¦"  
  
"Well I what?"  
  
"I"  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
First of all I'm writing this is honor of Becca Padfoot my beta reader. We sat down and talked for about 3 hours of the fan fiction *glomps* So this one's for you, I guess posting the same thread twice turns into becoming friends for life! Thanks also for being there when I had to re-submit it!  
  
The Curse was created by me, oh and maybe you-know-who but still I did created this and if you really want some information about it you can always owl me!  
  
I had lots of fun writing this with Rebecca, and Celina. It must have taken me two months just to plan it out and get it down on paper right? So please be kind and leave a kind review. : Thanks for reading and can't wait to write more for everyone  
  
Special Dedication: Celina! Thanks for helping with the idea in the first place I love you! Thanks SO much *Hugs*  
  
( Sabrina Spelmen 


End file.
